Une simple robe de bal
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Avec une simple robe de bal, Sybil venge l'honneur bafoué de son mari.


Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.

Résumé : Avec une simple robe de bal, Sybil venge l'honneur bafoué de son mari.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°76 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : 100 mots minimum, votre personnage se rend à un bal, contraint par un proche, car il déteste la personne qui l'a invité ainsi que les convives. Mais il y va vêtu d'une tenue particulière : c'est un doigt d'honneur symbolique envers toute la clique honnie !

**Une simple robe de bal**

\- Je refuse d'y aller! Papa, iriez-vous à un bal d'où Maman serait bannie parce qu'elle est américaine? Non, c'est hors de question! Je n'honorerai pas de ma présence des espèces de malappris prétentieux et arrogants qui ferment leurs portes à mon mari !

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Sybil s'emportait et la voir si énervée était un cas particulièrement rare à Downton Abbey. Elle avait reçu une invitation à un bal de la part de Lady Sharpe. Sur le coup, elle s'était bien demandée pourquoi, l'hôte la détestait et elle ne l'aimait guère en retour. Puis, quand elle avait découvert que Tom n'était pas invité, pire, qu'on rejetait l'idée qu'il puisse être son cavalier, tout cela avait fait bouillir son sang. Enfin, tout fit sens : ce n'était pas pour la voir ou pour faire la paix qu'on l'avait invitée. C'était pour l'observer, en bête curieuse, elle, la fille d'un comte qui avait préféré la roture irlandaise révolutionnaire catholique à la noblesse monarchique conformiste et anglicane, à plus forte raison qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne ferait office là-bas que d'une jument exotique qui attendait un poulain né d'un mélange bâtard. Mais là où cela posait problème, c'était que Lady Sharpe était une excellente amie de Mary. Et Sybil ne voulait pas causer d'histoire entre sa sœur et une de ses relations.

\- Sybil, ma chérie, je suis aussi horrifiée que toi. Tenta son aînée avec une douceur réservée exclusivement à sa benjamine. Je trouve cela indécent de ne pas avoir, à défaut d'une invitation, laisser la possibilité qu'il soit ton cavalier. Nous sommes en 1920, que diable ! Combien de rois ont épousé des roturières avant notre ère ! J'aime sincèrement Lucy mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui pardonner cet affront envers mon beau-frère ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'irai pas non plus.

\- Moi de même ! Renchérit Edith. Pauvre Tom, c'est un coup bas affreux ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas non plus. Nous pourrons toujours prétexter ta grossesse pour justifier ton absence, quant à la nôtre, nous pourrions dire que nous voulions te tenir compagnie ou ne pas t'attrister, toi qui aimes tant danser !

Robert vit alors briller dans les yeux de son épouse une certaine fierté. C'était une chose bien peu commune, Mary et Edith tombant d'accord et prêtes à travailler de concert. Sybil était l'un des rares liens qui les unissait.

\- Mon amour. Commença Tom. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi. Tu as le droit d'aller t'amuser. Je ne prends pas mal la lettre de Lady Sharpe, je te l'assure.

\- Eh bien moi, je la prends comme une insulte. Irais-tu, toi, à un bal ou à une fête d'où je serais rejetée parce je suis anglaise ?

\- Je préférerai encore tomber dans des orties.

\- Alors, nous sommes d'accord, je n'irai pas.

Posant sa tasse, Mary soupira. C'était une situation compliquée. Elle maintenait ses propos, si Sybil n'y allait pas, elle n'y allait pas non plus, en signe de soutien. Mais si aucune des sœurs Crawley n'y allait, cela allait être vu comme une insulte et la famille n'avait pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires. Le visage d'Edith s'illumina, comme pris d'une épiphanie soudaine.

\- Je pense avoir une idée. Dit-elle

\- Reste à voir si elle est bonne. Siffla l'aînée entre ses dents

\- En attendant, moi, je propose. Répliqua la cadette avec aigreur

Elle se leva, murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sybil, qui fut prise d'un fou rire. La répétant à Tom, en voyant sa mine amusée et touchée au-delà des mots, Mary eut confirmation que sa sœur n'avait pas que des idées stupides. Et à sa plus grande honte, elle avait envie de savoir, elle aussi.

\- Si Papa et Maman sont d'accord, je t'accompagnerai à Ripon demain. Suggéra Edith

\- Tu y vas donc, ma chérie ? Demanda Cora

\- Oh oui et crois-moi, Lucy Sharpe ne paye rien pour attendre.

* * *

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle de bal quand Sybil entra, accompagnée de ses sœurs. Les yeux des convives étaient tous fixés sur sa robe, des hoquets de stupeur et de surprise envahissant la pièce. La future mère portait une longue robe blanche aux manches courtes, parsemée de trèfles à trois feuilles verts et brodés. L'un des symboles de l'Irlande, la patrie de son mari, sa patrie par mariage, une partie de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Tom n'avait peut-être pas été invité mais il était tout de même avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Edith portait une robe orange ainsi qu'une broche en forme de harpe. Quant à Mary, elle était vêtue de vert. Ensemble, elles formaient le drapeau irlandais. La harpe était encore une référence à la terre natale de Tom. Sybil pouvait lire dans les yeux de Lucy que l'effet recherché par Edith était accompli :

Elle était stupéfaite, contrite et ne savait plus où se mettre.

Comment pouvait-elle reprocher à une femme enceinte de soutenir son époux d'une manière si discrète sans lever le voile sur sa personnalité réelle : celle d'une garce ?

\- Sybil, très chère ! La maternité te va à merveille !

\- Merci Lucy. Mon mari t'envoie ses remerciements. Il était si heureux pour moi à l'idée que je puisse aller danser tant que mon état me le permet encore !

\- Oh, eh bien... Il a l'air d'être un homme charmant.

\- Le meilleur des hommes. Sourit-elle.

\- Oh oui, Tom est un homme merveilleux ! Je suis heureuse de l'avoir pour beau-frère. Ajouta Edith

\- En fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'il est un frère pour nous deux. Renchérit Mary

Le lendemain, Tom recevait une invitation de la part de Lucy Sharpe pour le thé un samedi après-midi, en compagnie de Sybil et de ses sœurs.

**FIN**


End file.
